The Taint
by Black-Waltz
Summary: "The Taint has begun to spread and will reach every possible place in the world. All will take it into their own being and all will obey it. You will obey the Taint. You will obey."


**This fanfic is going to involve a horror scenario I've been thinking about recently. It's not going to be a zombie scenario but can be compared to one in some cases. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

**_"Obey... Obey..."_**

"Stop it! I'm not listening! Begone!"

_**"You will obey... You must obey..."**_

"Get lost! I'll never obey you! You don't have any power over me!"

**_"You will obey... Obey... Obey..."_**

"Stop it, please just leave me alone!"

A young woman staggers alongside an empty street, leaning on a wall to support herself better as she feels really weak and ill. Not to mention she's fighting with these voices in her head that are demanding her to follow them. She coughs several times and wipes her mouth, her eyes falling to the ground to see a black, sticky substance splattered on the sidewalk. She had been coughing this stuff up for a while now and it was scaring her, knowing there was no way this could be good. The taste was horrible and trying to spit it out was hard.

"What's... wrong with... me..." she wonders out loud, panting as she found it getting harder to breathe. Could that stuff be filling up her lungs as well? All she knew was that she needed help but she could signal for any and there was no one around to notice her in need. She coughs some more and drops to her knees, clutching her chest with on hand as she heaves. It was painful, whatever was going on with her. Like something was eating her from the inside out. She wanted it to stop. She wanted the voices to stop.

**_"Obey... Obey..."_**

**_"You will obey..."  
_**

She wasn't able to respond that time and was starting to lose the strength to fight anymore as she starts to slump, the voices growing louder and stronger as she feels like she was losing herself. What the hell was happening to her? What were these voices and this black substance that refused to leave her alone. She leans against the wall, closing her eyes as exhaustion overcomes her. The voices continued to demand her obedience as she starts to lose sense of her surroundings, mumbling something to herself softly.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you hear me?"

She opens her eyes slowly, looking up at a man that was now crouching in front of her to check on her. Hearing her talking to herself from a distance caught his attention as he was walking home himself and upon seeing the woman it was quite clear that something was wrong. She was likely suffering from schizophrenia but that didn't explain the black substance oozing out of her lips and dribbling down her front like saliva. He helped her sits up properly, waiting for a response.

"Do you understand me? I'm going to help you okay?" he asks, trying to get through to her. She just stares at him for a bit, seeming to be thinking about her response.

**_"Obey..."_**

"..." she whispers something silently.

"What was that?" he asked as he leaned in closer.

"I will obey..." she whispers to him, before opening her mouth wide to reveal teeth covered in a black substance that she then uses to bite into his arm viciously, clinging onto him as he tried to break free of her. After a brief struggle she lets go and gets onto her feet as she flees down the street, the black substance leaving a trail behind her as drips more from her lips, practically flowing out like water now. "I obey you... I obey only you..." she continues to mutter to herself as the black substance leaks over her eyes, clouding them pure black as she flees into the night.

The man grumbles as he checks the teethmarks on his arm. "Damn... She's a strong biter..." They went in quite deep as blood was drawn and there was some of that black substance on his arm from the woman's teeth, already sinking into the wound before he could notice as he wipes the rest off. Whoever she was she was gone now so there was no point in chasing after her. It would probably be better to let someone else handle her. He stands up and starts walking home as he was moments before, considering whether or not to get the injury checked out.

_**"Obey... Obey..."**_

"Huh? Is someone there?" the man looks around, finding no one else but him. He continues to listen but shrugs it off as his imagine and continues to head home. He was probably just tired so it would be best to get to sleep and worry about things in the morning. Though he listened he wasn't hearing the voices anymore. For the time being anyways...

"I'll obey you... I'll always obey you..." The woman mumbles to herself, taking the black substance she was leaking out and drawing an unusual symbol on a nearby wall with her hands. Finishes up she cups her face with her sticky hands and grins, giggling to herself through her stained teeth. All the suffering she was feeling before had vanished the moment she collapsed and listened to the voices in her head. She never felt better then she did now that she accepted. "Yes, I'll obey you..." she giggles more while staring at her artwork with admiration. "I'll obey you for eternity..."

_**"Go forth and spread my Taint..."**_

* * *

**This is where the prologue ends. I shall dive into the story more with the next chapter but this will give a bit of a background to the nightmare that will terrorize the characters in this fic. To be clear once more, this isn't a zombie scenario but it does involve the same fundamentals for the most part, specially the desire to spread the infection to the clean hosts as the infected will attack the survivors. Not being zombies their going to be smart and crafty just like normal humans so this makes the survival game all the more risky. This will be a promising read for those following along. Thank you for taking the time to read this and review what you think please.**


End file.
